Family and Foes
by lustfuleyes100
Summary: Seri ends up at HOMRA for a personal matter. To find a missing girl. But little does the Red Clan know that this girl isn't someone the Blue King ordered to be found. It's Seri's younger sister, Kaya. But there's one problem. She doesn't want to go home. With Seri's power to control her sister coming to its end, she turns to her last resort. The Red Clan. YataXOC slight SeriXIzumo
1. I

**Please don't hate me! I'm not the best writer, especially with FanFics! I'm trying! :J**

* * *

 **I**

No one in the Red Clan had expected Seri Awashima, the Blue King's second in command, to enter HOMRA like she did. Unlike her usual visits, she wore neither her favorite dress and pearls nor her uniform. Instead she sported a look that could only be identified as half winter and half funeral. And had an unusual worry written all over her face.

"Awashima-chan." Izumo Kusanagi stated, being the first person to address the young woman, ever so calmly. "What can I get for you? Or do I really need to ask?"

"I'm not here to drink, Izumo. I'm here for a personal matter." She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it, revealing a picture of a young blonde woman with heavy eyelids. "Have you seen her? Anywhere?"

Izumo took the paper and frowned. "No. I haven't. But I'm not the only person in here." He motioned to the red of the clansmen and smiled, resulting in a glare from the woman. She sighed and turned around holding out the paper to the rest of the room.

"Anyone?" There were soft groans and shrugs which only made Seri sigh even more. If anyone was to see her it had to be the disgusting men of the Red Clan, right? Who else could she ask, besides the whole fucking town - whom of which were just as annoying and incompetent as the men she was staring at?

"What does Munakata want with the girl?" Mikoto, who had just entered the room asked not-so-politely. Seri had taken off work that day for a reason, and Mikoto Suoh bringing her King into this wasn't helping the level of stress she was already enduring.

"Nothing. My King has nothing to do with this."

"She's a strain." Anna spoke up before Seri could deny any further. A look of shock was plastered on her face as she looked at the young girl. Damn strains. They always got in the way.

"How do you know that?" Seri asked the eleven-year old. Anna said nothing as she picked up a marble and looked through at the blonde woman through it.

"She's telling the truth." The white-haired girl stated. A silence fell upon the room when Seri sighed.

"Then if Munakata didn't send you to find her, why are you looking for her?" Izumo spoke up when Mikoto sat down next to Anna and lit a cigarette.

"It's personal." Her words were harsh and still, and it was hard to imagine Seri coming to HOMRA in search for this girl for her own purposes. And not for her King's or Clan's.

"And you came to us for help."

Seri swallowed hard. Izumo was right. She had come to him of all people to help with her search. Why didn't she expect him - and everyone else - to know who the girl was and why she was searching for her.

"Forget it. None of you have seen her. It's a dead end with you."

The dropping of marbles on a wooden table stopped Seri halfway as she walked to the door. She looked over at the youngest member of the Red clan, as well as the only female member, with stern eyes.

"She's here. In Tokyo." Anna spoke softly. There was only silence as the red marbles began to roll once more on the table. Anna was concentrating carefully, something she never did for someone outside of the Red Clan. But something pushed her. Something pushed her hard into helping the Blue clansman. Or clanswoman, whichever was preferred.

"Where? Where in Tokyo?" Seri asked the young girl.

"East Tokyo." Was the girl's answer. Seri had feared that answer, but didn't show it. She swallowed her emotions whole and looked back to the girl with a dazed look.

"Thank you."

"When you find her..." Anna said, stopping Seri once more from walking out of the door. Anna's face was emotionless like usual, but her words spoke more that expressions could, somehow. "When you find her... tell her 'Thank You.'"

"For what?" Was Seri's last and final question for the girl.

"For saving me."

* * *

She sat down on the street with a bottle of Vodka in one hand and a book in the other. It wasn't at all uncommon for there to be drunk people on the streets, so no one looked twice as she drank straight from the bottle and emptied it in less than thirty seconds.

She flipped the hood of her jacket over her head to shield herself from the homeless prowling men around her. She could easily take them out, but she was also drunk, and in a state that basically told her "kill or be killed."

She flipped the page and whispered to herself as she read. "Ее крики стали громче , и он услышал жесткий взорваться, Все прежде, чем идти в комнату ." (Her cries became louder and he heard a hard shatter, All before walking into the room.)

Her eyes began to droop and she closed the book, setting it beside her and taking one last look at her nails which were chipped and broken and bloody from earlier. She laid down on the ground and sighed, looking up at the small strip of the starless sky above through the tops of both tall buildings. Her icy blue eyes closed and sleep began to take her over.

"Kaya?" A familiar feminine voice muttered. Her eyes jolted open with shock and her ice-like colored eyes turned dark.

"Kaya!" The voice said again, this time with more excitement and relief, which she hated as much as the woman hugging her at that very moment.

"Kaya..." The young blonde woman pulled back, a smile lighting her face and a tear falling down her cheek and landing on the drunk girl's coat.

"Kaya. You're alright. You're alive!" She stated with relief. She wiped the tear off her cheek and smiled even brighter, embracing the girl with another tight hug that could almost cut off her body's circulation.

"What are you doing here?" Kaya, the drunk girl in the alley, spoke.

"I came here to take you back. To Tadahisa. To take you back home." Her smile frustrated Kaya to the core. How could she be so happy, so light and airy at this moment?

"No." Her words were strong and full of anger and emotion as she pulled out of the older blonde's grasp and stood up. Her legs felt like pudding, but she still stood to the best of her current ability. "No." She spoke again.

"Kaya..."

"No. I'm not going back."

"Kaya, please."

"I said no!" She shouted this time. "I am not going back. Ever."

"Tadahisa misses you. He loves you. He needs you. You ran away with no explanation. How do you think he feels?"

"He misses me? He loves me? He needs me? Bullshit."

"It's true!" The blonde protested! "He's love sick and depressed. He need's you!"

"Bullshit!"

"Kaya, please. Listen to me. Please. You're drunk! You need to go home!"

"Home was burned down years ago."

"Tadahisa is home, Kaya. You're his wife. He's your husband. _He_ is your home."

"No he isn't. He never will be. I am never going back!"

"Kaya, you're drunk. Please. Don't be stupid."

"Drunk? _Drunk?_ You think that this is the alcohol talking? You're as blind as a bat, aren't you. You always have been. Ever since Tadahisa came into our lives, you've come to be blind to the truth."

"The truth is that Tadahisa loves you. And he needs you. And you need him! Kaya, please. Everything will be fine once you go back home. Tadahisa will take care of you."

"Take care of me? You're mad. You're all mad. You think Tadahisa will take care of me. Ha!"

"Please, Kaya. If not for yourself, for him. He loves you! He-"

"Needs me! I got it. If you're so worried about him why don't _you_ marry him then? You're blindness and his psychotic mind would fit together like a puzzle piece. While you're at it, you might as well get laid by him, too!"

"Kaya! Please! You need to go home! You need to go back to Tadahisa!"

"Go to hell, won't you?"

"Kaya... Please..."

"Go to hell."

"If you won't go home, at least come stay with me. You shouldn't be out here all alone at night. It's dangerous."

"You'll have to kill me first."

"I'm not going to kill you, Kaya."

"Then I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Please..." There was no answer as Kaya grabbed her book and took a few steps back, locking eyes with the woman as if to challenger her. "Fine," The older blonde said, "I won't kill you, but I will take you out. Just remember. You were the one disobeying."

"Dear, dear, sister. When will you ever learn? You're not my mother. You're not my guardian. You're merely a human made from the same flesh and blood as I."

"Poetry doesn't suit you, Kaya."

"Caring doesn't suit you... Seri."

* * *

 **I apologize if my beginning was terrible. First times are always hard it seems. And I'm pretty new to this FanFic vibe.**

 **What did you think? Terrible, Okay, Fine? Let me know!**

 **And reviews are welcomed! ...just saying...**

 **:)**


	2. II

**Here goes my attempt on chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **II**

Her panting was _not_ going unnoticed. Neither was the unconscious body she was dragging around. For once in her life, Seri was almost happy that Kaya had been drunk when knocked out. If she wasn't, who knows what the people of Tokyo would think.

Seri knew not to take her sister anywhere near her apartment. Sure, she had promised to not take Kaya to her house, and sure she said that she'd take her little baby sister to her own place, but after a long, hard walk with her unconscious sibling, she found it inappropriate to drag her to such a place. After all, everyone in her apartment building knew that she never took anyone home with her. The last thing she needed is to be written down as insane by the Tokyo police.

It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts and decide on where to take her. A hotel seemed to fit the bill almost perfectly, despite the fact that entering without the paparazzi flashing their camera's at her sister's state would be virtually impossible. And plus, she needed to thank Anna. What better to do than that?

Visiting HOMRA had more than one advantage. Sure, thanking Anna had been one of Seri's top priorities, but her sister was above all that. It had pained her to see her baby sibling - nineteen-year old baby sibling - in such a state. And to visually remembering knocking her out in such a cold and heartless way made her shutter. The least she could do was fix her up. Get her away from the paparazzi, into a comfortable bed, help her sober up in the morning - or with her luck in the middle of the night.

Her thoughts clouded her so much that she hadn't even realized she was at the bar already. She bit her lip, thinking about her decision to enter or walk past and figure out something else.

It was past closing time, which meant the Red Clan members would be drinking themselves - one of the worst scenarios she could think of when including Kaya. Walking in would mean an awkward silence, a look from Izumo, and drunk Red clansmen trying to get their hands all over her unconscious sister. Not walking in would result in probably sitting in an alley for the rest of the night, watching over her sister and wishing she had brought her sword with her. Either way, it was literal hell. For both parties.

"Seri-chan?" A young, feminine voice muttered. Seri looked up to see Anna standing at the door of the bar, staring more at the unconscious body she had been dragging around than herself.

"Anna-chan." She spoke, not quite sure what to say.

"Kaya-chan, is she alright?" The young girl asked politely. Despite being raised by such... incompetent men, Anna had a sort of sweetness and innocence that made Seri almost fear for her future. Anna seemed so delicate and innocent that it slightly hurt Seri just to know how she was living, despite Izumo's speeches about her heart being ice cold.

"Um..." Seri muttered. She didn't want to hurt the girl - not in a physical way, of course - but she couldn't lie. I mean her sister was knocked out for God's sakes! She was drunk, knocked out, away from home, obviously hurting inside... It was like one of those sad romance movies that Seri had hated watching, but was forced to every weekend when her sister came home from boarding school. "Uh, depends on your definition of 'alright...'"

"You should lie her down. I will help you take care of her." Anna didn't wait for a response as she opened the door for Seri and Kaya. Instead she just watched and waited as Seri reluctantly walked up the steps and dragged her poor sister into the bar, and laid her down on one of the available couches. "What happened?" Anna spoke, ignoring the silence that came from the men in the room. Everyone was staring at them. Anna, who's tiny hand was on Kaya's head, Seri who had folded her arms and made a stern face, Kaya who had yet to know where she was and who she was with. It was almost terrifying. Almost.

"Alcohol and a hard punch." Anna didn't say a thing as she ran her small fingers across Kaya's jaw, where Seri had left a mark when her sister had challenged her to a fight. Usually Kaya was a good fighter - it sort of ran in the family - but alcohol was _not_ her forte. It never was. And it never would be.

Anna began taking care of Kaya, ushering Seri away like she had never said the word "help," outside. Seri sighed and walked to the bar, where Izumo stood, frozen with a glass and towel in hand.

"I know you're closed, but would you mind pouring a drink for an old friend?"

"What the hell is going on Seri? First you come to HOMRA and ask if we've seen this girl, and now you bring her here, unconscious like it was no big deal?" Seri was as surprised as Izumo was that he kept his voice down at such a low murmur. Despite his cool and calm nature, some things just got to him. And this was one of them.

"Anna demanded that I bring Kaya in. If you don't like it, talk to her. She's part of your clan. You take care of her."

Izumo ignored Seri's comment as he pulled out a margarita glass.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer some whiskey right now." That surprised Izumo more than the whole unconscious-girl-on-the-couch thing that was going on at that moment.

"Red bean paste?" Seri shook her head, which made him even more surprised. He composed himself quickly, like he usually did, and poured the drink she wanted, watching her down it in mere seconds.

"I should probably tell you what's going on, huh?" Seri stated. Izumo laughed.

"Asked you a while ago. Now you decide to let the cat out of the bag?"

"Don't start."

"Fine, fine, Mademoiselle. Don't bottle everything up quite yet."

"She's my sister."

"What?" Izumo couldn't help but move his eyes back and forth from my Lieutenant to the unconscious woman. He shrugged. "Should have seen it coming. You two do have some of the same features..." _Minus the tits and ass._ He thought. It was quite unusual for Seri's family to be so stick-like, Kaya being the prime example of the unnatural. She definitely didn't have Seri's bust - the same one her mother had and even grandmother - but she did have a little of the family's hips. Despite being totally different from the anatomy she came from, Kaya was completely proportionate. She was barley an inch taller than Seri, had soft, simple curves, and a face unexplainably gorgeous. Everyone in the room could see it. The men of the Red Clan especially.

"She ran away... I'm not sure why, but she did. And she refuses to go back. I can't take her to my place, I already have an unusual record with my neighbors..."

"What about a hotel? There's a bunch I can recommend you to."

"No. That wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"Because the paparazzi's a bitch."

"Paparazzi?" Chitose spoke, eavesdropping on Izumo and Seri's conversation.

"Paparazzi?" A few of the other men chimed in. Seri sighed, not wanting to tell any of them about her sister's job/career.

"Yes... paparazzi..."

"Is she a singer?" Bando asked.

"Ooh, is she a dancer?" Another asked.

"An exotic dancer?"

"Does she cook?"

"No." Seri spoke, cold as ever. She sighed, lowering her head. She was going to have to tell them at some point in time or they'd drive her mad. "She's a model and a nine-year beauty pageant queen. And if you lay one finger on her I'll cut off your-"

"Okay!" Izumo interrupted, stopping Seri from scaring every man in the room to death. "No more alcohol for _anyone_."

* * *

 **Yes! I did it! Okay, so I really shouldn't be celebrating quite yet, but what the hell?**

 **Was the second chapter better than the first? I'm quite clueless to my own writing, so if you see any mistakes or problems with my plot, please let me know! It always helps to have a second opinion!**

* * *

 **charmingchrissy1 - I'm so glad you're intrigued by my story! I hope you keep reading! And yes, I am totally going to continue writing this! Thanks for taking the time to review! It's means a lot!**


	3. III

**Yes! Chapter 3!**

 **Still don't have much to celebrate, though...**

 **Continuing on!**

* * *

 **III**

She woke up to a pale sunlight - one the indicated it was barely after five o'clock. She rubbed her eyes, her makeup - expensive as always - staying put like it was supposed to from the last time her artist Akio Kuno did it.

Her head pounded, her body ached, her stomach was growling, her jaw was unusually sore, and to make matters worse, she was lying in an empty bar.

It wasn't unusual for her to pass out in a bar - usually with some man she had just met - but this was different. Those bars were secret - underground - and mainly filled with people that had more than enough money. This one was above ground, empty, and looked slightly what she had imagined and Irish pub to look like. It wasn't like she went around thinking of what Irish pubs looked like. It was merely her trainer putting crazy thoughts into her head like every other individual she associated herself with.

A soft sigh broke her thoughts as she turned her head swiftly to see the last person she wanted to be associated with at that moment: her sister.

Seri was asleep in an half upright position at the opposite end of the couch, almost like she had been protecting her sibling, but not at the same time. She was wearing the most awkward outfit she had seen since her twelfth birthday, when Seri - sixteen years old - showed up wearing nothing but her work outfit - which was what young Kaya believed to almost be a stripper's outfit due to the short skirt and exposed top.

But as she stared longer at her asleep sister, the memories came back. Tadahisa. Botan Takano. Papers. Ink. Claws. Blood. Running. Russian. Vodka. Seri. Home. Naïve. Knocked out cold.

She squeezed her eyes shut and gasped, trying her best not to cry at the hell she was already experiencing. She had feared for that moment - the morning after - when she'd remember everything and decide whether to forget it all and run away for good, or go back to the dreadful life she had wanted to get away from for some time.

"Kaya?" A voice spoke. Damn it. Seri was awake.

She didn't respond for she didn't know how to. What could she say? "Sorry for running away last night because my life is a living hell?" "Sorry but I'm not leaving anywhere with you?" "Sorry, but I have to go?"

Those responses wouldn't go over well with her opposing sister, and she knew that. Keeping her own mouth shut would be much easier than loosing an eye. Figuratively. She knew Seri would never do such a thing. So she thought. She hadn't expected last night to go over as it did. She hadn't expected Seri to hurt her in any way. She hadn't expected that her own sister would take matters into hand and physically injure her, if only it was a few scratches or in this case, a bruise on her jawline.

"Kaya... Do you remember anything from last night?" Was Seri's next words. She probably wanted to see if she remembered the punch last night, though Kaya. She probably wanted to do it again if she did - to stop her from making matters worse by refusing to go home. She probably wanting to knock her out again and drag her back to Tadahisa, where he'd put her in a cell for the rest of the month, say something dirty to the press, and punish her in ways unimaginable.

"What happened...?" Kaya muttered, doing her best impression of being clueless. "Best," was an understatement by far. "Best" basically referred to be terrible at something, but still giving it more effort than anything else. This. This was different. Nine years of stupid beauty pageants didn't teach her nothing. In fact, it taught her more than her boarding school had ever offered her. Most of the girls were as clueless, as well, zombies basically. Or worse, since they didn't really understand food the way the rest of the human population did. "And why does my jaw ache...?"

Seri didn't answer. How could she? How could she tell her sister that she had purposely beaten her up just to get her out of a God damned alley? Or how she had to knock her out and drag her to a bar to keep from humiliating herself if she showed up as drunk, passed out, and beaten up, in the Tokyo - or at this point her career, Global - tabloids?

"Where am I?" Kaya spoke, not taking Seri's quietness too harshly. Sure, she was pissed off at Seri way more than she might've let on, but she had already found her once. Finding her again would be a piece of cake if she just decided to get up and run out the door - which probably wouldn't have worked either way as soon as she got a glimpse of the rest of the people in the bar.

"HOMRA." A tall blonde man spoke up, setting a cup of tea down in front of her in an unusually calm manner. "Izumo. Izumo Kusanagi. I own the bar." It was like he knew every question she wanted to ask him, even though she didn't say a damn word to him. But then again, it was quite common to ask for a name and well, what they were doing there.

She remained quiet and merely blinked at the tall, unusually calm young man. Seri stood up from her light sleep on the couch, which made the blonde man - Izumo whatever his name was - seem even taller. Seri didn't make eye contact with Kaya, she knew better. Kaya - with years of experience in a field that was much more dangerous that people thought it to be - was great at reading not only lips, but eyes. She could basically see right through them. Whether they were a skill that had been acquired with the fact that she was a strain or not, she still had them, and Seri didn't want to take any chances screwing up her sister's life even more than she had already done in the past twenty-four hours. Or even less than that.

"What the hell am I doing in a bar at..." She looked at her wrist for a watch with no luck.

"at 0500 hours?" Seri finished. She shrugged at the question. "You tell me. You were the one running away."

Izumo walked away awkwardly, getting away from the feud that could be sensed a mile away. Seri wasn't a woman with a heart, and Kaya almost seemed the same. Two frozen hearts, a strain and Scepter 4's Lieutenant? Oh, and not to mention the word "Family..." That was going to be one hell of a day.

Kaya glared at her biological sibling with nothing but pure hatred. Was that what it felt like? She thought. Is this what it felt like to be cold-hearted? To not give a damn about anyone but themselves?

"How the hell did you figure out I was missing?" She spoke. Her cover - the clueless one - was practically blown before her question. Seri was good in some things. But family wasn't one of them.

"Tadahisa called me saying that you ran out away."

"What was his explanation? Children?"

"No. He said that you had a bad day. You were drinking and you got pissed off at him for trying to help you."

"Bullshit. You're all fucking naïve, is what you are."

"Who? Me? Tadahisa? I don't understand where you are going with this Kaya, but this isn't you..."

"Yeah, because that little girl with the crown atop her head is me!" She shouted. They were so heated with the argument that they hadn't even realized the rest of the Red Clan members had filed into the room. "Because that girl in the magazines, that girl on every TV screen, the one wearing nothing but name brand designers, is me! It's fucking hilarious that you think that, Seri. Didn't Mom ever teach you not to believe everything you hear? Everything you see?"

"Kaya, this isn't you. You don't drink. You don't run away..."

"What's next? I don't have feelings? I don't have my own emotions? I'm a doll that people dress up and send to walk on a runway? A programmed human being? Is that what the tabloids are telling you? Or are you getting it from Tadahisa himself? Could've fooled me, but you knew that."

"Kaya, listen to yourself! What is going on with you? Tadahisa said that you were unstable, but this... this is insanity to its fullest..."

"Unstable? Is that what he told you? What? Just because I have the balls to speak my mind and refuse to do whatever I'm told to do, everyone assumes I'm unstable? That's cold. Even for you. Though it is exactly what I expect from a wretched man like Tadahisa."

"What the hell are you on? Is it drugs?"

"Drugs? I wish. I'd take anything over this hell. But I don't expect you to believe me. I wouldn't. I couldn't. You're too wrapped around his little finger to give a damn about what I have to say. Or to even believe that I'm the one telling the truth."

"You are unstable. Tadahisa was right. How long have you been this delusional? Is it because you're a strain? Was is mother?"

"Don't you dare bring this strain shit into this. If anything bring Tadahisa into it. He's the one that's delusional. Oh, wait, no. You're the one who's delusional. He's just a fucking psychopath! You two would make a perfect couple. Two frozen hearts thawed by the delusion that love is part of the equation. Sounds like a movie. Or on the other side of the spectrum, he'd just fuck you then kill you. That one sounds more accurate. And like another movie. A movie that you two could star in and die in at the end. That would make my day. For right now, that is."

"You're sick, Kaya. How the hell have you made it this long?"

"The same way you keep unattached from everyone you meet. The same way you keep your job despite the beauty and warmth you find in relationships. The same way you left me with a man who only finds me to be arm candy and a toy when's he bored. The same way you hide your natural emotions so they won't affect the people you surround yourself with. You call us siblings on the different side of the spectrum, but in reality, we're exactly the same. I've just learned to accept it.

"When you catch up to my level of acceptance, you can come look for me. But until you learn this, I don't want to see you. So leave me alone."

Seri felt her heart break a little as she watched her sister leave out the door with a mood that would surely impress a king. She swallowed. This - getting her sister back home and with the man she married - was going to be more difficult that she thought. And she was already at her last resort.

* * *

 **So...**

 **What did you think?**

 **Crazy? Weird?**

 **Let me know!**

 **:)**


	4. IV

**So managing both my FictionPress stories and this story on FanFiction is way more difficult than it seems. So applause to all of you who update everything more than once a week, and are living life on the side of it.**

 **I've been "Studying" (Reading, really) all of these really good stories on both sites, and I find around 1,000 - 5,000 words per chapter to be quite normal. Is it crazy that the first chapter of one of my novels on FictionPress contains more than 13,000 words? Maybe. But it's not like anyone's yelling at me about it.**

 **Anyway, disclaimer... (yeah, I totally missed that part earlier. Try not to kill me...) If I owned K... well, I don't so, I don't know what I'd do if I owned it...**

 **To the chapter!**

* * *

 **IV**

If the Blue King cared for what his second in command had been doing during her three days off, hell surely would've frozen in place. But it was that reason, not exactly that reason alone but still that reason, that Awashima liked her King as much as she did - aside from the respect she had for him due to him being her king, and her being his second in command. Obviously.

Three days was a lot - for Awashima to take time off and for Scepter 4 to not have their second in command. But unlike HOMRA, who without Kusanagi breaking up the physical beatings between clans members would probably fall harder than a boulder on the world's tallest building, Scepter 4 could maintain balance in their headquarters without the proper authorization. Or simply the authorization of their second in command.

"Miss Awashima," Reisi Munakata spoke as his second in command walked into his office. Per usual, her arms were full of documents and papers for the King to sign, as well as updates on people who were to be watched. "I was not expecting you so early."

Seri set down the papers on the corner of the King's desk, noting that he had plenty to do. "I am obligated to make up for lost time in the work place environment," She stated, not making eye contact with the Blue King as she separated the papers into a to-be-signed pile, and a to-be-read pile.

"I see..." Munakata nodded, despite Awashima's lack of eye contact. "How is your family?"

Seri's eyes shot up faster than a lighting bolt at his question. Maybe Munakata was the type of man to put everyone else before him, but he was also the type to keep personal commodities out of the work place environment.

"Um... they're... fine...?" Munakata nodded at her answer, but wasn't foolish. Awashima knew not to lie to him, but she also knew his strict policies, and despite the fact that she was his second in command and he cared for her in the most civilized way, he wasn't going to break his own rules to figure out the why's to her own personal days off. Even if he was just a little bit more curious than normal.

"Good." One word and her pounding heart slowed down. He wasn't going to dig further, she knew better than to expect that, but for a moment she was torn. Was he curious? He probably knew that her absence was about her family due to the two-worded explanation she typed in when requesting time off.

Neither the King nor his second in command were fools, even with each other. Awashima had her reasons, Munakata had his, it was not a discussion either of them wanted to have.

Awashima bowed to her King before she exited the room. Munakata sighed at the door shut behind her. He was no fool. But he didn't understand family, either. Sure, he had one, but it didn't mean he understood them.

He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. The papers were the only things he could see above the glossy finish of his desk. Well, at the least the papers would keep him busy, keep his mind from wandering to Awashima and his curiosity of her family. Somehow, Awashima having family astounded him. She had to have had parents and family, but imagining her with them, her with her stone cold heart, was as crazy as... him wearing his sword on his right hip. It was crazy. But completely intriguing.

* * *

"Damn it!" The blonde spoke as she momentarily stopped and ran into an alley way. She groaned mentally at her own stupidity. How in the hell could she have done this? How the hell did she not think that the paparazzi wouldn't be driving up to her favorite hideout? How in the hell did they know about the hideout anyway?

Damn Tadahisa! Damn Seri! Damn them all!

She flipped up the hood of her jacket - which was layered underneath her father's old leather jacket - and took a deep breath, walking out from the alley in the opposite direction.

Sure, maybe she was wearing the craziest outfit in the world for someone of her status, and maybe the paparazzi only looked for the most elegant and beautiful women, but no one in the world could make the mistake of assuming that some random female motorcyclist would have her signature long, luscious blonde locks, gorgeous ice blue eyes laced with the femininity of Botan Takano's signature makeup designs, and the purple stiletto-styled nails she had just gotten done days before the incident.

The paparazzi wasn't stupid. In fact, most of them should've gotten awards based off of pure stalking skill.

As she rounded the corner, she accelerated into a sprint.

* * *

She felt her heart begin to race as she boarded the plane. She could feel every person's eyes on her as she walked to the back of the plane to get seated and ready for take off. All the men gazed at her with longing eyes. All the women glared at her for her simple beauty. And she hated it.

Her goal had been to leave the country unnoticed. But these... these people, they just didn't understand. Even when she took so much time that day to dress up just perfectly so no one would be able to see her unworldly beauty.

"Excuse me..." She spoke softly to the young man in the seat next to hers. He flashed a bright, white smile as he stood up, letting her pass to sit in the window seat. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

She didn't turn her head or move a muscle as she admired the sound of his voice. The simple, American accent of the man was something she always admired about his native country. Despite branching from her own country, his accent was different, beautiful, elegant. Something that she couldn't help but love about the tourists that came to her grandmother's old inn.

She swallowed, her heart pounding. What was it about planes that made her fear for her own life? Was it the fact that planes had been falling into the ocean for forever? Or was it her own distrust of everyone in the entire world?

She leaned back in her seat, closed her eyes, traced a pattern with her finger onto the arm rest next to her, and braced herself as the plane left the safe, solid ground.

* * *

"You don't mind, do you?" Was the first thing she said as she ran into the bar and hopped over the counter. Izumo's eyes were wide as she put a finger up to her lips and made a cutting motion with her hand across her throat. The door opened and a young man with a camera walked in, his breath heavy.

"Did a young woman with long blonde hair and a leather jacket just run in here?" He asked, panting. Izumo shook his head wearily as the man said no more and left. The tall blonde man look down at the woman who had a relieved look plastered on her face. What had Kaya gotten into?

* * *

 **That last part was supper short, but will definitely make a difference in the next chapter. Just wait and see.**

 **I may sound a little crazy when I say this, but REVIEW! Please! It helps a lot to know what you guys think of my story, what you like, what you dislike, so I can make it as enjoyable as, well, that book you would stay up all night to read. Maybe I'm going a little overboard with my antics, but oh well. Just REVIEW!**

 **:) ;)**


End file.
